The Other Woman
by summerspring19
Summary: "I am not afraid of dying. It's not frightening to be killed; it's about living after it. It's terrifying to be dangerous but feeling numb at the same time, because right now, I don't care who lives or die. But one thing is sure; I won't stop until I make you pay for everything you've done to me."
1. Betrayal

**The Other Woman**

"I am not afraid of dying. It's not frightening to be killed; it's about living after it. It's terrifying to be dangerous but feeling numb at the same time, because right now, I don't care who lives or die. But one thing is sure; I won't stop until I make you pay for everything you've done to me."

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make profit by making this story.

"Police investigating the disappearance of a 19-year-old woman have found a body in a ditch in Osaka. Officers said the body was found near Osaka river and was being linked to missing Kagome Higurashi – "

Tears ran to the boy's cheek as he listened in the unbelievable news. He ran to his family with his eyes widely open.

"I can't believe you're celebrating something while my sister is missing somewhere outside!" The boy shouted. Everybody looked at him with disbelief because of his suddenly lacking manners.

A woman with in the red dress shot him with an irritating eyes, "She is probably partying with her friends," Drinking a glass of wine. "Stop overreacting Sota."

"Yeah, like she does every single day." Said the man beside her.

"That's the fucking problem with you! Kagome never partied and never came home late!"

His father Akira, stood up with his hands on his hips. "Sota, I do not tolerate any of these bad words. You know better than this, Where are your – "

"Manners?" Sota guessed. "Shame on you father, you could think of shits when your own blood was reported on the news saying police found a body of a woman who disappeared three nights ago and found her body near a fucking riving and was linked to my fucking sister!"

Looking at his parents, he could tell they were shock and alarmed. He looked at his other sister who was wearing a lacy red dress who had an 'I-don't-care-bout-this-whole-thing' and his brother-in-law who was clearly shocked but… a little pleased?

"A-are they sure about this?" His father asked, alarmed.

The boy smirked, "Oh wow, now you suddenly cared! What a fucking hypocrite. If you're so curious, why don't you call the police and ask if they have confirmed if it was Kagome. I don't understand why MY SISTER cared about people who have nothing but make her life uneasy and made her feel like she was nothing to this family, If mother was still alive, I'm sure she wouldn't allow her OWN daughter suffer. Making her marry a conniving and pretentious bastard!" He looked at his brother-in-law. "Shame on you!" Sota ran through the stairs and slammed his door making sure everyone heard.

-x-

I left Eri's place before seven in the evening because if I don't I won't be able to hold back my tears. My husband never really called about me leaving his house, his mom always needed me to do an errand. I always cook their food, iron my husband's clothes and fix things that I was capable of.

I was living and breathing in hell every single day of my life when father made me marry this man to make his company unbeatable. I didn't mind at first, because I thought I'd make him proud if I sacrificed myself.

I drove to the nearest restaurant and ordered a shot. As I drink, a flashed of what happened awhile took over.

_I saw my husband kissing another woman on the couch._

_I felt numb, like my body disconnected for the first time._

_I heard him saying "You're so fucking good! Scream my name, beg for me…"_

"_Kouga! Harder…. Faster! Kouga! Damn it!" She replied sensually. _

_I could the forceful expulsion of my stomach as I listened to the doing the do, I wanted to get away and cry and go to my family and tell them the truth and get a divorce. My legs were shaking; they refused to run like they had a mind of their own._

_After a few minutes a familiar voice of a woman said "Just divorce her, kouga. You'd be better by being with me than being with a trashy woman. You know, I heard stories that she slept with your employees' right after you married her. And you know you deserved better."_

"_Kagome….. She can't do that. She loves me"_

"_She already did a hundred times, I bet….. She's screaming someone else's name tonight. She married you not because our father wanted it but because she wanted fame," I saw her kissing him seductively, "popularity," kissed him again. " and wealth." Not because she loved you."_

_I was speechless. I walked straight to the their room and found them naked on the bed, Kouga was on top and shockingly, I found my sister on the same bed. No, this cannot be! She cannot be my husband's mistress._

"_Y-you're his mistress?" I asked in disbelief.. "This can't be! How could both of you do this to me!" I shouted, losing my self-control._

"_Doing what?" Kouga stood up and put his robes on while kikyo on the other hand, wrapped the bed sheet around her naked body, smirking. "Like you haven't done this before!" he accused._

"_I didn't! What are you talking about? I don't have any relationship with any other man before and after I've married you!"_

"_Yeah, and none of the rumors were spreading!"_

"_What rumors?" I blinked twice; hearing the love of my life accused me._

_My sister got up and walked towards me, "Oh please, don't act like you don't know. Employees of Kotoko Company has recently gossip about how good you were on bed. Now stop lying!"_

_I ran to Kouga and embraced him, "Kouga, listen to me. She's lying! I'd never do anything like that! Please tell me, you believe me not Kikyo. Please!" I begged._

"_Stop Kagome, stop lying. It's easier if you do."_

"_I didn't do it – "_

_He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door then pushed me outside. My sister put her arm to Koga's while a smirk is forming to her face._

"_Pretentious little bitch, don't ever lie to me or I will kick your dirty ass outside my house and trust me, nobody I mean nobody could ever stop me!" he threatened._

"_Let's go inside sweetheart, don't let her ruin our night. Come on." With that, they slammed their door ad left me into the dark._

I grabbed my wallet and pulled the money I saw then ran to my car. Words of my sister kept repeating on my mind like a played on a broken recorder _"You deserved better…."_ I got really angry and driving the start driving knowing how drunk I was.

Holding the steering wheel tightly, "I should be told that I do not deserve any of this! I was a good wife and a good daughter in law. What did I do to deserve this! What!"

Anger fueled me up and had my driving on full-speed; I turned the wheel to my right hoping this will finish me. My car flew over the street railing then next thing I knew was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Woman**

"I am not afraid of dying. It's not frightening to be killed; it's about living after it. It's terrifying to be dangerous but feeling numb at the same time, because right now, I don't care who lives or die. But one thing is sure; I won't stop until I make you pay for everything you've done to me."

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make profit by making this story.

I don't know if you've ever felt like this. Like you want to sleep for a thousand years, or just not exist, or just not be aware that you do exist, or something like that. I think wanting that is very morbid, right? But I want it when things happen like this. That's why I'm trying not to think. I just want it all to stop spinning - if that makes sense.

I felt my body tense as I reached for my head and sighed. It felt like something was missing, like I'm missing something important.

'What was it? What was is that I can't remember? What was that thing that I feel the need to remember? Was it that important?'

And that's it.

An overwhelming headache flowed through my head as I go hard on myself.

"Ouch, my head! It hurts." I groaned.

"Kagome? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Came a concerned voice.

I heard a familiar voice and it made my heartbeat pump wildly. I searched for the voice and not to long enough I found it there beside me, and there he was, gorgeous as ever. His blue eyes pierced through my soul as he looked right through me.

I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head on the person who's next to me. Before I could speak, I heard a familiar voice and broke my train of thought.

"I am so sorry Kagome, I should not have let you wandering that night. From now on, I'd take care of you..." The warmth of his voice comforted me but somehow it felt... _wrong? _I wonder why?

He grabbed my hand that was resting on my lap and I laughed nervously.

This is awkward.

This is plain awkward.

'_He looked familiar...'_

I shrugged involuntarily, "You're making me uncomfortable... W-who are you? And who is this Kagome you're saying sorry to?" I stuttered as I asked and I snatched my hand back from his grip.

He stared at me like I was someone who has gone crazy. "Y-you... you don't remember?"

'_No duh, Sherlock. Got that right.'_

"Ugh... yeah? I answered, not so sure.

His face fell and he frowned, "My name's Koga Murasaki, I'm sorry to... umm... for making you uncomfortable..." He paused for a moment and began talking again, God! I love his voice and I'm close to melting, he swallowed, "You are my wife for 3 years and still counting, we are happily married until..."

His face was so unsure; it's like he's picking the right words to say... _ and I couldn't figure out why._

I smiled, encouraging him to continue to speak, "Until the day you decided that I wasn't enough for you, you always come home late and you know that I do not like what you're doing and yet you insisted... insisted to do things according to your own."

'_Oh God, please tell me he's lying!'_

I tensed a little as he continued to speak, "And the day my patience was running thin, you... you got an accident. Some say that you had suicide and I had no choice but to believe it until your brother heard the news from the television saying that the police found your body in the river."

He grabbed my hand again, "You – You didn't know how worried I was. It was driving my head crazy to think that you had suicide and where... where did I go wrong and it caused you to drive me away?" He looked at me, water filled in his eyes. "Am I not enough for you? How could you sleep in another man's bed knowing I was waiting every night for you to come home? You got y head spinning, Kagome! Don't do it again, I felt useless for not being able to protect you." He almost shouted.

Not sure how I will answer this man's questions, "I-I am really sorry, I-I did not know. I couldn't remember anything." I bit my lip, chewed it nervously.

I looked at him and saw pain in his eyes, "If – if it helps, maybe you know, we can start over?"

He smiled, as if he was waiting for me to say it, "I'd like that. Get some rest and don't stress yourself, alright?"

I nodded and smiled and reached for his hand, "Stop worrying, I am okay now. Well, sort of. Just don't think about anything else alright? I'll be here and I promise whatever I was doing before, I will stop. I'll stop coming late at night, okay? We'll start over again and sort this out."

He nodded and stood up.

He kissed my forehead and sighed, "I'll never let you go, Kagome." And there I was, grinning like a fool. I longed to hear that words coming straight from his mouth.

I woke up from cold and found myself alone at the hospital room. I looked to my right and saw a pink radio ad turned it on. A music – that sounded so familiar – was playing on and I decided I relax a little bit.

I closed my eyes and memories flooded my mind, I saw the time we fell in love with each other's arms and opened my eyes and found you were gone. Suddenly I realized how I loved you so, and how I can't survive without your love. Every time you say goodbye it breaks my heart...

I searched for the man, who kissed my forehead,

'_the man who made my heart beat so fast, the man who I longed to hug tightly and I realized, the man who I married and took my heart with every little thing he did for me back when –'_

I heard a loud knock and found the man I was looking for, Koga. He was standing there with a smug look on his face.

"Koga, you shouldn't have rent an expensive hospital room for me. It must've cost a lot."

His face lit up, "You! You're back, aren't you?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yes, I remember everything now."

The moment words escape from my mind, I saw him panic at my last statement. I was about to speak when he seemed to gain his composure awhile ago.

"Glad you remember me now" He pulled me into his chest as I smiled, feeling satisfaction as I feel his cool, hard chest.

It's so nice to be sick sometimes, We barely had time together so I wish that time could stop for awhile and let us be like this for a couple of hours.

I heard a knock.

I whined.

Spoke too soon.

Damn that person, who dared to ruin my moment.

"How are you Ms. Higurashi?" the doctor asked.

"Happy and healthy as ever doc." I said happily.

Koga stood up, "When can I bring my wife home? I missed her so much." He winked at me and I blushed. Same old Koga, "I take it, she recovered fast, right?"

The doctor smiled gently as he walked towards me, "I assume you recovered your memory, Ms. Kagome?"

"Umm, not much actually." I admitted. "All I remember who was Koga to me and the rest of my family members name, I think? But regarding what happened about the incident, I don't seem to remember a bit." I bit my lip.

Koga let out an almost relieved sigh.

'_Koga, why did you look so... relieved?'_

The doctor checked me up, "You have a trauma, Ms. Kagome. That's why you don't remember a thing about the incident, seems that you were stressing about it so bad that it was – kind of – erased in your mind. Well, since you've healed fast, you should be able to go home tonight." He smiled.

"That's wonderful doc, our family can't wait to see her." Koga said, His voice filled with a happy tone.

-x-

"Wake up, lazy ass!" Sota happily shouted on his sister's ear. He was thrown out of the bed as soon as he closed his loud mouth.

"I'll count into three. If I found that you're still here .Dead, you understand?" Kagome pulled the bed sheet to cover her from her annoying little brother. He was just glad that she's back healthy.

Kagome knew her brother well and he wasn't going to give up that easily. Rolling her eyes under the sheet she counted,

"One..."

A chuckle was heard.

"Two..."

Louder chuckle was heard. Again.

"Three..."

She jumped out of her bed and chase Sota all over the room, he ran through the stairs and called for Kaede.

Kaede was their mother's trustworthy nanny, when their mother was young; she took care of Higurashi siblings as they grew up. It was her promise to their mom that made her aged through the years.

"Kaede Help! Butt-ugly was tryna kill me!" he hid over her.

"Don't push it Sota. Don't piss me off today, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies!" Kagome glared as she smirked darkly at him and sat on the chair.

"Good morning, Kaede!" She greeted her cheerfully as she swallowed a big pancake to her mouth.

"Shut up Kagome, You're ugly. Ugly people don't have the permission to talk."

She raised a brow, "like your face?'

Kaede's laughter filled the room as she put two plates on the table for the two children.

"He was just glad because you came out alive."

"Like I could ever leave this ass-monkey for the world." She smiled at Sota.

"Shhhh...that's the sound of no one caring what you think." he glared at her.

"Before I forget to tell you, your husband left a gift for you; he said he'd pick you at 8." Kaede said as she picked up the trash that was begging for someone to take it out.

"You know, you shouldn't trust your husband too much." With that, Sota left her sister wondering.

-x-

Koga bought Kagome a complete three sets of diamond jewelleries; she was shocked that Koga had to buy her something so expensive. He didn't wait for her complaints and put a diamond necklace to her neck. "There, you look perfect." He whispered in her ear, making her blush innocently.

Wearing a sweatpant and a t-shirt, blushing Kagome hid under Koga's back. Koga brought her back to front and said, "You should have worn the gift I bought you, so you wouldn't be embarrassed."

He gave her a red satin dress where it was cut just below her knees, Kagome didn't like those, and she preferred jeans and sweatshirts or t-shirts.

"I don't wear those kinds of clothes, it's too revealing." She said shyly.

Koga snorted.

They almost entered the restaurant when Koga's phone rang.

'Hello? Koga Murasaki speaking.'

...

'We're on this new French Restaurant – '

...

'But we're already here – '

...

'Alright, we're going back. Bye.'

"Kagome, we should get back home, Mom called she said she prepared dinner for you."

She smiled excitedly, "Yeah we should, I love your mom's cooking and I'll be happier eating with them."

Koga opened the door for Kagome, they fell into a comfortable silent. She looked at the window and something caught her eye. The Osaka River.

"Koga, can you pull for a sec?"

"Why? Mom's waiting"

"It won't take an hour."

He pulled his car into the railing as she walked out of the car, looking at the familiar river –

_I grabbed my wallet and pulled the money I saw then ran to my car. Words of my sister kept repeating on my mind like a played on a broken recorder __"You deserved better…."__ I got really angry and driving the start driving knowing how drunk I was._

_Holding the steering wheel tightly, "I should be told that I do not deserve any of this! I was a good wife and a good daughter in law. What did I do to deserve this! What!"_

_Anger fueled me up and had my driving on full-speed; I turned the wheel to my right hoping this will finish me. My car flew over the street railing then next thing I knew was darkness._

She put her hand in her lips as a tear rolled into her cheeks. She remembered what happened. What happened before the accident, what caused the accident.

"Kagome, What's – "

Her hand landed on his face harder than she meant to, but didn't feel guilty. He deserved it. Her eyes were filled with hatred and despair, "You liar!" She shouted.

She looked at him straight to his eyes, "you said that I always came home late and that you were worried and I insisted to do things according to my own. You conniving bastard! You were cheating on me, you were the one who ruined my life, you and my own sister! You shameless piece of crap!"

**Author's Note: **

Hello everyone, Thank you for those who have reviewed and those who have followed and made this story as their favourite. I appreciated it!

My computer broke down so I haven't had any chance to write the second chapter. I really had a hard time plotting this second chapter because I do not want to rush the story and kill the excitement. Inuyasha and Kagome will meet sooner so please, be patient with me.

Please review! I have put so much effort writing this and if you want, you could suggest ideas for chapter 3. Seeyou!

-Summer!


End file.
